The Kidnapping!
by Sonar The Hedgehog17
Summary: This is a SonicxOC story, will contain bad stuff starting in chapter 2! You've been warned! Read at your own risk! Don't like, don't read! Sonar get's kiddnapped by an old ex-boyfriend, she gets raped, beaten until she no longer has trust for anyone. Can Sonic find her in time and can she ever trust anyone ever again? Will their love ever be the same again? Don't Flame! R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** Who's After Me? **(Sonar's POV)**

**Hello everyone, I'm new here but not new in writing stories so I hope y'all will enjoy them as much as I love writing them. As you know this is a story of my OC Sonar the Hedgehog and parts of this story is told in her point of view (POV) or in normal point of view.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the Characters who will show up here (just Prince Henry and Sonar).**

**Now without further a due here is the story!**

Night fell over the evening sky, the moon and stars sparkled with a white, silver glow. A light, cool breeze went through the leaves of the trees as the evening slowly progresses on. I was sitting in the tree resting after a long day of adventure. The light, cool breeze hit my face and blew in to my long light brown quills. It stirred me awake as my emerald green eyes emerged form under light brown eyelids.

Noticing it was dark out I woke up quickly. I over staid my welcome on the tree branch and it was about time I headed back home. I yawned, stretched then hopped off the tree branch. I landed with a light _thump_ on the green grass ground and looked around. Darkness consumed the forest in the most spookiest way. "I knew I shouldn't have taken a nap in the forest." I looked around again before deciding to run. For some reason I felt very uneasy and I don't like the feeling of uneasiness.

A shadow lurked within the treetops keeping a close eye on the fast moving hedgehog. "You _will_ be mine Sonar the Hedgehog. Weather you _want _toor _not._" Said a very husky voice, but not loud enough for my ears to pick it up. I continued to run at supersonic speed until suddenly, I stopped. I looked back for a split second to see if I was being followed. No one was there, but my senses were going crazy. Someone is here but I just can't see them. I stepped back one step and the ground below me gives way. I yelled as I fell, feeling gravity all around me heading in one direction; down. '_Down into what? A hole? A trap? One of Dr. Eggman's traps? Who's after me? And why do they want me for?'_

An evil smirk appeared from the shadows before teleporting out of the forest and into a dark, underground room, waiting for his visitor to join him. I felt gravity hit me full force on my front side, I guess my fun slide was over. I grunted in agony as I lifted half of my body and propped my weight on one of my elbows, while with my left hand eased away the pain on my head. "W-where am I?" I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. It was so dark I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or if they were closed.

I closed my eyes again and tried to use my 'sonar' to see my surroundings, but to my surprise it was being blocked. Suddenly, my sensitive ears picked up an evil laugh in the distance in front of me. My eyes shot open and looked in the direction in which it came from. Then, a spotlight shown down on me and I quickly blinked to adjust to the bright light that rudely blinded me for a second. As soon as my eyes adjusted I looked around. Next to me was a bed, on the other side the hole I just came through, I looked forward again after hearing foot steps coming towards me.

I growled as I tensed up, my quills rising as I entered my defensive state. My heart pounded in my chest, ready to fight anyone who tried to attack me. The foot steps stopped and an evil laugh came next. "I'm so glad you dropped in Sonar. I was expecting you." Came the voice in a husky yet dominating tone. I gasped at the voice, it was unmistakeable to my ears, I knew that tone anywhere, and now I was frightened. The one who was after me in the shadows of the forest was no other than my ex-boyfriend; Henry The Hedgehog.

**(End of Chapter 1)**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry this Chapter is so short, but the chapters will get longer as the story continues. As you can see Sonar is a female Hedgehog with three wavy spines, big bangs, two strands of quills on the side of her face, green emerald eyes (like sonic) she has a furry chest that goes all the way down to her stomach (like Tails only more girl-ish) a light blue vest, she wears a light blue headband, wears gloves and boots that look's like sonic shoes. She gets her name Sonar because she can use 'Sonar' on land, she uses it as a very powerful too too. Henry will be described in the next chapter. I also have a Daviantart account if you know that site too. I go by Sonar15, there you will see my OC and get to know her. I hope y'all liked this chapter so far, please don't flame on my writing! R & R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :** My Worst Night! **(Sonar's POV)**

**Hey guys, well, I'm a bit disappointed that no one but one reviewed my story. :( Come one guys! I need some reviews to keep me going. I hope this chapter will please y'all enough for some reviews! Just a warning this is the bad chapter you young ones should read! You've been warned!**

**As all ways Disclaimers: I do not own any of the sonic characters that appear in this story. I only own Prince Henry and Sonar. If I were to own the sonic characters there will be a lot of episodes and movies about them. If only it were true...**

**Now without further a due here is chapter 2! :D**

A dark blue hedgehog walked out from the shadows and into my spotlight. He had dark blue bangs with black highlights over his lustful dark green eyes. His black jacket was torn at the sleeves and his black combat boots were nice and shiny, black finger-less gloves adorn his hands and sharp spikes on his wrists. A royal prince crown adorn over his raven black hair; he was Prince Henry Hedgehog prince of the Darkworld Kingdom (The underground world). I left him for a reason, he was a total stuck up prince who wanted his way with me and beat me up when I didn't give him what he wanted, so I left him. That and I was sick and tired of living in a life of royalty. Too much attention for my taste and I wanted to be alone. Then, I found Sonic and fell in love with him. He respected me and I respected him, I didn't mind that we had to fight Eggman all the time and that will cause us to become heroes. I enjoyed my job and I loved my new friends that came with it. Now here I was in front of my jealous ex-boyfriend in a strange place I don't even know where.

"Henry you selfish hog! Why have you brought me here?!" I demanded, hiding my fear as best I could. Henry chuckled at my bravery. "You know your cute when you try to act brave around me. It's no use Sonar, I can smell the fear from you." He walked closer to me. I tensed up even more, the lust in his voice was enough to give me a hint on what he was after. "NO! STAY BACK YOU PERVERT!" I shouted as I curled up with my legs crossed and hugged them to my chest. "Hehehe! You can't stop me darling! I need you Sonar, and I want you now!" He came closer still, not obeying my commands as always. "Come any closer and I swear I'll knock the daylights out of you Henry! I mean it! I've grown stronger since we last met!" I warned him. "So have I. Your sexy when you try to defend your self." He was only a few feet away now.

I knew my only way to stop him was to push the panic button on my wristwatch communicator. So I quickly pushed it and then grinned at Henry. "HA! Now Sonic will know I'm in trouble and will come to rescue me! I might not be able to stop you, but he can!" I confidently told him. Henry still had that lustful twinkle in his eyes and that grin never left his face, which worried me a lot. '_Why was he still smiling when he should be scared?'_ "Hehehe! This room blocks out your powers and any communication device. My powers, however, still work here because I created this room." I gasped, not only because of these shocking news,k but because the fact that I'm vulnerable and no one is here to save me.

I backed up against the cold wall and went back to my little ball, Henry didn't mind it one bit. He enjoined that I was scared of him. He was so close now that I wished the wall would move, just so that I can get away from the perverted hedgehog. I had to defend my self one way or another, I can not let him claim me as his. Suddenly, with no warning, he launched at me and his lips come crashing onto my own, roughly trying to slip his tongue into my mouth. I squirmed, trying to brake free form the forced kiss, but it was no use. He was too powerful with out my powers. Then, an idea came to my mind. With all the strength I had I bite down hard on his bottom lip. Sharp, white fangs penetrated the soft flesh from his mouth drawing out blood. He jerked and screamed in agony as he tried to pull away, but my teeth were deep in his flesh.

Henry managed to yank himself away from my sharp fangs, rich crimson blood oozed out of his puncture wounds my teeth left him. His mouth was covered in his blood and dripped from his cuts. I showed him my stained fangs and blood covered lips in a snarl, then growled at him with anger. "I see now," He grinned as he wiped away the blood from his mouth. "Your playing hard to get. Well, two can play at that game bitch!" I gasped at the insult inflicted on me. In all my life I've never been named like that, of course I knew cuss words and what they meant, I never dared use them, but I can use them now. He launched at me again, pinning my wrists to the wall with his very strong hands. "Grrrrrraahh! Let go of me you piece of shit!" I yelled out in rage. "Ooooo! You turn me on when you use cuss words baby!" He crashed his busted lips against mine again, his lips tasting like iron form his blood. He groaned against my lips, he moved closer to my body til he was pressing himself to my own. I struggled under his pressure, he grabbed both my hands over my head with one hand, the free roaming hand went down my sides them up again to my furry chest.

I let out a gasp of shock and he took advantage of my open gap to force his bloody pink tongue in to my mouth. He explored every inch of my warm moist cavern, as I tried my best to not gag at his intrusion. I shut my eyes tight, wanting this to go away. Suddenly, I was picked up and dropped on the bed with Henry still kissing me while on top of me. I tried my best to keep my legs closed, but he kept trying to pull them apart with his own legs. He stopped kissing me and began to suck on my neck, nipping and biting it in the process as well. A guilt of pleasure went down my spine. _'I shouldn't feel this way! Why do I feel pleasure if I'm being rapped?!'_ In the mist of my confusion, Henry managed to take off my vest, gloves, boots, headband, and his won clothing as well, leaving us both naked on the bed. I was very frightened now. He reached over form the edge of the bed to his left and took out a rope, my emerald eyes went wide in fear.

"Now," He took out a gun that I didn't know where it came form, but it must have been with the rope he placed on the side of his bed for other purposes. "Be a good girl and don't struggle too much or your head get's blown up." He began to tie me down to the bed by the posts. I didn't want to let him do this, but with the gun to my head was stopping me from doing so. I was scared to my widths now that I was tied down and more vulnerable than before. My worst fears were coming true all in one night. My virginity was going to be taken away and there was nothing I could do or say about it.

Henry began kissing and licking my stomach until he reached the middle of my chest. His hand comes up, grabs one of my breast and began to forcefully squeeze it. I yelled in agony at the intruding feeling. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest, breathing was irregular as I struggled to breath. He grinned evilly at my pain, then placed his mouth over my unattended breast and sucked on it while squeezing my other breast. I screamed in agony, wanting this horrible nightmare to stop. "Damn you Henry! STOP IT! My breasts aren't meant to be tortured this way! IT HURTS!" I screamed at him. He laughed at my screams, If I were to know better it was turning him on more. He finished torturing my breasts then went down south. I felt hands run down my legs then back up in my inner thighs. I tensed up, I knew what was coming next and I knew I wasn't going to like it.

I tired my best to close my legs, but the restraints were blocking me from doing so, he chuckled at my effort. His 9 inch throbbing member was huge and I was really shocked to see it. "Your not sticking that thing inside me like that, not that I want you to anyways so forget it! Stop right now Henry, I don't want to do this! I love Sonic and I want to do this with him and not you!" I Shouted. "You are in no position to command anything here Sonar! As far as I'm concerned, you didn't lose your virginity to Sonic yet?" He grinned evilly as he pulled my legs apart a bit further than they all ready were and looked at me there.

He made an evil smirk, liking what he saw. I folded my ears down, this wasn't a good sign. "Looks like Sonic hasn't claimed you yet. Hehehe! All the better for me to claim you as my own." He smirked at me sending a very hard shiver down my spine. "No! I don't want to be yours! I belong to Sonic!" I struggled to brake free from the ropes, but it was no use. I was brutally punched in the face, burning aching tears surfaced in my eyes. I looked up at Henry with fearful sparkling emerald eyes. My bangs hanging over one eye due to the force of the punch. The side of my mouth began to trickle with blood, but I couldn't wipe it off. "For that, I won't go easy on you! Your going to me mine tonight little bitch, whether you like it or not!" With that he thrust him self in to me.

My insides burned and hurt so bad as he broke through my barrier. Blood emerged from my entrance and on to the bed sheets. I was crying my eyes out in agony. "Shut up whore!" Henry punched me in my stomach and my air was forced out. I coughed and tried to regain my lost air. He pulled out then slammed into me again, pain shot up my body and I let it out in a sharp cry. Henry enjoyed my screams of agony but hated it when I cried. I wanted this to stop, I didn't want no more of this. He punched me twice on my face. "I thought I told you to shut the hell up bitch! Your my whore now and whores suck up the damn pain!" he punched me several times in my stomach, feeling things snap in me. I knew those were my rib cage bones snapping and I screamed in agony for him to stop the abuse.

"Fuck you bitch! I won't stop until I had enough of your bitchy self!" He thrust himself in a forceful rhythm and with each thrust came pain and nothing but pain. He moaned each time he did so, but I felt sick each time he did. After about a few minutes, despite the unwanted love, we were both panting and I tried my best not to climax , but my weakness got the better of me and I let it go. This made Henry cum deep in to me making me shudder in the warm liquid. He pulled out of me, while some of the white sticky liquid fell out of my entrance and onto the bed sheet. Henry left me tied up to the bed as he cleaned himself off and got dressed.

"Until next time dear sweet Sonar. That was some good fuck, can't wait til next time to do it all over again." He grinned evilly at me in a very mischievous way. I wanted to puke but my body was physically tired and weak to do so. '"_He can't wait til next time?_ "_ You mean he's leaving me here?!' _I mentally told my self in shock. "Don't leave … me here! Untie me... this instant, you son of a bitch!" I screamed using all of my left over strength in me. A fist flew to my face again, feeling my nose break with the impact. "I'm the prince here, bitch, and you do everything I say!"

Blood went down my nose and covered my chest area with rich crimson blood. Tears fell from the corners of my eyes, I wanted to tell him off so badly, but I bit my tongue, not wanting to feel anymore abusive pain. He evilly laughed at my misery as he turned to leave me. He turned back to look at me, he evilly grinned and turned off the only light in the room before leaving out the door and locking it behind him.

I was all alone in the dark room that was now a prison for me. I burst in to heavy tears for all the agony my body was going through. My thoughts wondered around, _how will I escape? Will I ever see my friends and Sonic ever again? Will I... survive? _Tears keep pouring out onto my beat up and bruised cheeks. I wanted to go home, but that was far from where I was. I cried until the exhaustion of tonight's torment lured me to sleep.

** (End Of Chapter 2)**

**A/N: Well, hope y'all thought that was OK. I really did try my best in this chapter and I hope y'all were satisfied with the length of this chapter, cause the next chapter might not be as long as this one, but not as short as the first chapter so it'll be in the in between. Also the next chapter will be in Normal POV so you can see how Sonar's kidnap was impacted by the Sonic Team and to Sonic him self. Hope y'all stick around for chapter 3! Please Read and Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** Where's Sonar? **(Normal POV)**

**Hello there guys and gals, well, still haven't gotten that many reviews, but I got a really good review by Zerotolorance so thank you very much because it really was a good review. ^^ Enough to keep me typing up this story. So sit back and enjoy reading chapter 3!**

**As you would expect disclaimers: I don't own any Sonic characters, if I did there will be lots of new characters to love and enjoy.**

**Now on to the story! :D**

Dawn came quickly over the horizon, the warm morning light broke through the nights hold of the sky. Light went through the window of a house in the forest, where it traced along the hardwood floor. Shiny, red and white shoes paced along it making light _thumping _noisesagainst the floor as they walked by. It was unmistakeable that these shoes belongs to a certain worried blue hedgehog. "Where could Sonar be? She didn't come home last night. I'm... I'm worried about her." He said out loud as he came to a stop next to his couch, where his best buddy sat. The yellow orange twin tailed fox looked up a this big bro with exhausted light blue eyes.

"Sonic, we've been up all night trying to find her. Nothing showed up." The 12 year old fox yawned as he placed his laptop on the empty space next to him on the couch. Sonic yawned as well. "Well, I won't rest until Sonar is found Tails. That's a promise." He vowed. "Are you sure nothing showed up on your laptop?" Tails shook his head sadly. "Sorry Sonic, nothing at all." Sonic made a hurt face then sighed. "It just seems mysterious that Sonar's communicator is not working. It was working just fine yesterday before she went missing." Sonic thought. "Do you think you could trace where the last time the communicator sent that signal?" Tails began to check the laptop again, then a little red light showed up on the screen pointing at exactly the spot Sonar's communicator sent the last transmission. Something Sonic was hopping to see.

"I got it Sonic! Her last location and communicator transmission was north from here about 1,640 feet from here in the Great Forest." Tails explained excitedly. "Thanks buddy, I knew I could count on you! I'm going to check it out while you stay here and rest. I'll be right back!"With that he ran out his door in search for his missing beloved girlfriend. _'Please be okay Sonar, I don't know what I'll do if you're ever in any danger. I'll never forgive myself if that's the case.' _He told himself in his head as he continued to run at supersonic speed.

Upon arriving at the location, Sonic began to look around for traces of Sonar. To his dismay he found nothing but nature it self. "Damn it, there's nothing here!" He cussed at himself before looking at his wristwatch and contacted Tails. "Did ya find Sonar yet?" Came the chipper voice of the pre-teen fox. "No Tails, there's nothing here. I'm gonna need some help out here. Call Amy and Knuckles so that they can come and help search." Tails nodded in understanding. "Understood Sonic, we'll be there to help." Sonic nodded. "Thanks Tails. Sonic out." With that he closed the communicator then began searching again. Suddenly, Sonic felt very weak and very hurt, causing him to go down on his hands and knees. _'Why do I have these feelings that Sonar needs me? Why do I feel so hurt and weak?' _Sonic thought to himself as he lifted his head to notice he was in the exact same spot where Sonar's last transmission was received. _'And why do I feel all these very strange feelings when I'm standing right here?' _ He rubbed his head before moving away from the area.

Once away from the area, he began to feel better. "That's odd... I don't feel so bad anymore. I wonder..." He walked back to the area to be greeted by the same feelings as before, he steeped back again. "I better keep away from this spot, but better let Tails and the others keep an eye on this location." Sonic saw a fallen tree branch next to him and tossed it to that area so he could remember it's location later. Amy, Knuckles , and Tails arrived at Sonic's location and together they searched the forest for any signs of the light brown female hedgehog. Tails kept an eye on the location Sonic told him about, but nothing seemed to show up.

"There's no sign of Sonar anywhere. Are you sure this was the last place her communicator sent that transmission?" Amy asked while wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Yes, this was the last place Sonar's communicator sent the transmission. She has to be here somewhere, she couldn't just have vanished into thin air." Assured Tails, looking at his communicator for anymore transmissions, but there was none. "Then we'll have to split up and search on all corners of the forest. Knuckles you go north, Amy to the west, Tails take the east and I'll go south. Leave no stone unturned. I won't use my super speed, it'll give me a chance to look for any signs of moving objects or any clues I might miss if I run at supersonic speed."

Amy, Knuckles and Tails were shocked, Sonic never stopped using his super speed before in times like this. "Sonic are you sure? You never searched for something or someone without your super speed before." Tails worriedly asked his big brother. "This is different little bro. Sonar means so much to me I want to check and double check each stone, tree and bush carefully. I want Sonar found and I'm not going to miss a clue just because of my super speed." Everyone stayed quiet, the seriousness in Sonic's voice was enough to let them know he was determined to find her. Amy rolled her eyes after awhile. _' Worry about Sonar but not me? What an idiot! Why doesn't he forget about her and go out with me instead?!' _Amy let out a pout to go along with her thought.

"Okay everyone, go to your corners and begin the search." Sonic commanded to his team. Everyone nodded before going to their respected corners of the forest. Each going to their assigned direction. "Don't worry Sonar, we'll find you. Just hold on until then. I promise I'll find you." Sonic said out loud as he ran in search for Sonar. In a tree, a shadow lurked, watching the blue hedgehog as he ran at normal speed in search for his missing lover. Busted lips curled into a smirk, revealing sharp, faded blood stained teeth. Dark green eyes widen with content as they watched the worried azure hedgehog run.

"Run all you like hedgehog, but you won't find your lover soon. By the time you do, it'll be too late. In the mean time, I'll just have some more fun with her tonight, kill you an your little friends tomarrow morning, then have some more fun after that. Finally when I'm filled to my fullest, I'll kill her. Hehehe!" The shadow chuckled at his thought before leaving his spot in the tree, never to be seen again until the time came to be noticed. Unbeknownst to him that the tree branch ripped a piece of his leather jacket when he left his spot. A big mistake he will soon regret later in the future.

**(End Of Chapter 3)**

**A/N: Okay everyone, what you think of this chapter? I know it's short but next chapter will be long that's for sure. OH BOY! Hope y'all are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying trying it. ^^ Please Read and Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nights of Torture!**

**Hey there guys and gals, sorry this took so long to update. I know y'all are waiting to read what happens next in the story. Well, to clue everyone in this is a bad chapter that little ones shouldn't read so read at your own risk! This chapter is in Sonar's POV.**

**As always Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Sonic characters in this story.**

**Now on to the story!**

I woke up to see nothing but darkness, body ached, wrists and ankles wanting freedom from the tight ropes around them, mind wanting peace, heart wanting home. I really wanted to go home, I wanted to see my friends and I really wanted to be with Sonic right now. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from outside the door. Two long shadows appear under the door where the light shined dimly, my heart raced, my breath became short and fast, emerald eyes never leaving the door that held the nightmare on the other side. I tensed up, my once messy flowing quills now became long blades of quills and bones, ready to attack.

The door swung open with a mighty _**BANG**_, flooding the dark exposed room with dim light, casting itself over where I laid tied down to the bed. A long shadow of a hedgehog cast itself on the floor and over me. It was him again and by the look on his face, as much as I could see in the dark, he wanted me again. My stomach turned, throw up made its way up my throat but forced it down.

Henry made his way into the room and closed the door behind him, the room returning back to a dark dungeon with a demon inside it this time. My eyes adjusted quickly, the only light was under the door crack, I could see gray outlines of things now but what got my heart racing more than before was the fact that I didn't know where Henry was. Suddenly, I felt a mass crawl up from where my legs were at and yelped in fear after a heavy mass let itself fall on top of me, hurting my injured ribs and bruises. "Sh, sh, sh, sh! It's only me baby." A finger was placed over my lips to quiet me down. By the feeling of flesh I knew Henry was naked again. A shudder went down my spine, _here we go again. _Then, I felt warm breath to my left ear making it twitch slightly and a chill run down my spine again. "Ready to have some fun tonight little bitch?" Came his warm whisper.

I knew he was grinning and if I don't respond to his question he will beat me again. "No…" My voice faded in to the darkness. Henry growled then punched me in the face. "Don't you say no to me whore! If you want your little pathetic friends to live you do as I say! This means when I ask a question it's always 'yes baby'! Say it bitch!" He slapped me. A burning sensation emerged from the all ready newly aching cheek; tears began to emerge in my emerald eyes. "Y-yes baby…" I choked out. My heart ached, he was black mailing me. Do it save your friends, don't do it friends die. "Good, I saw your so called 'friends' today in the forest above us. They were looking for you little bitch, but they didn't see me in the trees spying on them." He chuckled at his past thoughts as they re-emerged in his mind.

I had it, I didn't care what he'll do to me for what I'm about to say and I won't have any regrets doing so. "You piece of shit! I bet your asshole was quaking in fear because you know Sonic and the team will kick your sorry excuse for an ass! You have no balls to stand inform of them and fight, so you cower and hide like the stupid jackass you are!" I yelled in rage with blood boiling in my veins. Several punches pounded at my face, I knew this was coming, but what could I do to protect myself form it happening? My hands were tied so I couldn't block the punches. I felt my brain hitting my skull with each hard punch, crimson blood splattered everywhere from my mouth and cuts, I even felt my skull crack where he punched me over and over on the side of my head.

Finally, the torment was over. Henry sat back to look at his work, crimson blood dripped off his fists and onto my stomach. I managed to stay conscious and opened my tear socked emerald eyes to look up at my abuser. I was beyond scared now, my body was shaking uncontrollably, my head was spinning, and I could feel pain everywhere. There was no place where it didn't hurt. I coughed up blood which fell over my all ready blood-dried chest. "You see slut, if you do another outburst like that again your dead and you could forget about ever seeing your friends again!" He panted as he positioned himself to my sore entrance. "And let this," He thrust himself into me hard, I yelled in pure agony at the feeling of his huge appendage inside me. "Be a warning and payment for your actions bitch!"

Henry thrusted himself in and out of me, panting and moaning as he did so. I softly cried wanting this horrible nightmare to end soon. Finally, he climaxes in to me and so do I in guilt; there was nothing I could do to hold it back. He pulls out and cleans up, I waited for him to leave but to my dismay he didn't. Instead, I saw him through the darkness carrying a bag towards the bed. He had an evil grin on his sweaty face. "Let's play doctor shall we? I'll be the doctor and you'll be my patient. Oh, did I tell you I'm not licensed in this? Of course I didn't hehehehe!" Henry took out a surgery knife and began to walk towards me with a rag in the other hand. My eyes widen as he came closer to me, I was so frighten no words escaped my mouth, I tried to break free from the restraints but I was too weak to do so. Henry gagged me then began to cut me slowly on my stomach, laughing evilly as he did so and watched me squirm and scream under his torture. Agonizing waves went through my body as crimson blood oozed out of the gash Henry was making.

I screamed for him to stop but was muffled in the rag. Henry continued to laugh evilly at my pain as he continued to cut me in more places. He was doing this because he wanted me to suffer, he wanted me to feel the pain he went through when I left him, and he wanted revenge on Sonic for taking me. So he kidnaps me, rapes me, and tortures me to get to Sonic's weak point. He thinks hurting me will get Sonic to fall on his knees and go under his command, and deep down inside I knew Sonic would do just that for me. This was all making sense now, but I did not dare say a word about it. After 3 hours or so go by, Henry stopped his torture and experiments on me and leaves me here bleeding, crying and in pain for the night.

I was finally left alone to cry out my anguish. _Why couldn't Sonic find me any faster? He promised he'd never let anything bad happen to me. Did he…lie to me?_ I shook my head as to mentally slap myself for the stupid thought. _What am I talking about?! I made the choice to stay out in the forest and fall asleep, it was my fault I got in this mess in the first place. Sonic didn't know__ I was going to get kidnapped, raped and tortured, if he knew he wouldn't let it happen. _My whole body ached with all the new cuts and bruises from tonight's torture. My fractured skull and ribs didn't help much either. _How will I survive this? __**W**__**HY**__did I survive those blows that would've of killed me? Why am I still… alive?_ _How much __**LONGER**__ will I be alive? Will Sonic ever… find me? _My mind grew tired of thinking and my body screamed for rest, but my self-conscious was restless and scared. _What if I fall asleep and Henry grows tired of me and just kills me in my sleep? What if he comes in here again and just beats me up because he wants to?_

I began to cry more than I have ever done in my entire life or what's left of it. I cried until there were no more tears to cry, my heart ache and physical exhaustion finally managed to get me to sleep. I missed home, I missed my friends, I longed to be in Sonic's arms, but I knew I won't be seeing them any time soon.

Days later…

I was scared to sleep; Henry tried to rape me one night and managed to do so. It scared me to my widths to the point where I no longer slept. I lost all hope I had left in being found and rescued. I was too weak to speak most of the time and pretty soon too weak to even live if this keeps up. I don't even know how long it's been since I last stepped out into the warm sun light, how it feels like to have the warm, cool breeze flowing through my quills and hitting my face as I ran or flew. It seems like a long time I had that kind of freedom before it was taken away from me. I no longer knew if it was day or night, if it's been a week or a month. I didn't know so I was utterly lost in time.

At first I knew if it was night or day because Henry would always come in here at night and torture me, but recently he has been coming in frequently making me lose track of time and days that it happens. He had fed me; dirty water and an apple, surprised it was still good. Henry never untied me since my capture; therefore I had to go where I was. He would clean it up when he felt like it or when he wanted to have his way with me. I was scared to be touched because it'll hurt, my mind has mentally broken to know nothing but pain, suffering, negative thoughts, and lose all trust of anyone. I now believe everyone will hurt me, believed I had no life to live any more, Sonic must've given up on me by now and I thought he will never give up, I guess that was a lie too.

Footsteps were coming to my room, my heart began to beat fast, emerald eyes widen with terrifying fear, I tensed up more than I all ready was as I awaited the nightmare to show its hideous figure. The door swung open in a violent manor, light flooding the exposed room with dim light. I began to shiver with fright, as my mind began to wonder, _'What will he do to me this time?'_ Henry looked pissed off and his dark green eyes showed nothing but burning hatred. Just being under his gaze was terrifying enough, but what he can do to me now was more terrifying than that. He began to walk towards me, showing by his walk that he was serious this time.

"P-please... d-don't h-hurt... m-me H-Henry..." I weakly said through my shivers of fear. "Shut the hell up bitch!" He smacked me harder than before. I burst into tears since I could no longer stand the pain like before. "W-why are you... doing this to me?!" I managed to say through my tears. "You know better than to speak up when not spoken to whore!" He smacked me again with the same force. With that I no longer said a word. "I just need to release before I go out to kill your pathetic friends, and I want to enjoy every minute of it!" He pounced on me as I yelped in pain.

He began to forcefully kiss me, my mind was spinning uncontrollably._ First he's going to rape me, then go out and kill my friends?!_ _I thought he was going to keep them alive as long as I let him do what he wants with me?! Damn it, I was lied to again! _Then, as if Henry read my mind he began to laugh in the kiss. He broke apart form it then looked into my frightened emerald eyes. "Your lost in thoughts bitch? Hehe! I know I lied to you, but come on babe, you've been living in a lie all your life! Sonic never really loved you, if he did he would've made love to you by now. And if you really mattered to him he would've found you by now. But he hadn't, hasn't he?" I had no hope left in me to back me up in a positive way, Henry was right, and I was completely wrong. "N-no... he... hasn't..." I hesitantly said with a shaking voice. "You see? And I did make love to you and that's because I love you babe. I torture you so that you won't defy me and so that you do everything I say. That's what love truly is, so deal with it. Love is painful, it's never a happy ending like a damn fairy tale."

I stayed silent, no words were spoken. Henry decided to hurry and do me before heading out to do his dark deed. After he did me, he began to fix his gun and knives into his hidden belt and pockets of his black jacket. I watched in horror as thoughts and images of my friends getting killed by him played in my mind. I wanted to stop him, but I was so scared that no words came out of my mouth even if I wanted to. Once he was done he looked at me evilly sending a shiver down my spine. "Later babe, once I'm done killing your pathetic friends I'll be back and have more fun with you." With that he smirked with his healing busted lips before turning to leave me.

As soon as he left I began to cry, tears pouring down the sides of my face like a raging river on a stormy day. Now the chances in seeing my friends was over, I will never see them again. It was over, this was the end, no matter how tired I was I couldn't sleep. All I could do now was wait for the nightmare demon killer to return and finish my life for good. All I could think about in this dark dungeon was death, nothing but pure death and negative thoughts. Something in my character that shouldn't be there, yet there it was and it has total control of me.

**( END OF CHAPTER 4)**

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait I was busy doing school work and going to volleyball games that I really didn't have enough time to type. So I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and how long it was this time. Please Read and Review! :D **


End file.
